


partners, always

by iuckdingredients



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dance partners, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Porn With Plot, Soft and hard, cute shit, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckdingredients/pseuds/iuckdingredients
Summary: You and Mingi show each other just how much you care.





	partners, always

For you, dancing was a passion. For now, it was just annoying. Your mind was elsewhere, fuzzy from juggling school and work and your period was probably coming up and you were tired and overworked and GOD, everything just felt fucking stressful.

Mingi knew you were out of it. His heart said to go easy on you, but his head said that competitions were getting too close and you didn’t have time to slow down. 

You knew Mingi knew you were out of it. Your heart said you should care, but your entire being felt detached from your own body. Watching your own reflection in the dance hall mirrors made you feel heavier. You zoned out and flubbed up moves.

Mingi would just heave a sigh and a firm “run it again.”

Around 45 minutes into practice, you had forgotten certain footwork yet again and expecting Mingi’s exasperation, you prepared to run it again from the start. But you were met with silence and a gaze from across the room.

Finally, Mingi approached you and broke the silence.

“Okay. What’s going on? You’re never like this. You’re completely out of focus. You’re messing things up that you had MASTERED two days ago. We haven’t made any progress today. If anything, we’ve gone backwards and you-”

The dam overflowed. Tears silently flowed from your eyes without so much as a snivel. Everything in the past week had built up and now you started to implode.

“Oh, shit, I- no. I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Mingi reached out to comfort you but you were blinded by overwhelming emotions and pushed his hand away.

“No! Just… leave me alone,” you yelled out. You knew you were hurting him now. You didn’t want to, but your emotions found nowhere else to go. 

Mingi was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

You stormed out of the studio, your belongings in tow. Unlocking your car and jamming the key into the ignition, you sped out of the parking lot towards your apartment complex. Welled-up tears made your vision fuzzy and you hastily wiped them away so as not to crash your car.

Arriving at the building, you flew through the lobby into the elevator, a few people turning to observe your blotchy face and pained expression. Standing in the silent elevator, you could see in your reflection what they were all staring at: a whole damn mess. 

Jamming yet another key into your front door, you immediately threw all your belongings onto the floor, rushed into your bedroom, and flopped onto your bed. You internally laughed at yourself as you knew many of your problems could be solved with one fucking nap. A nap to put things into perspective. A nap so you’d stop fucking crying. A nap so you could get your life back in order. You thought about the apology text message you would send Mingi when you woke up and could think clearly, but only got to about the seventh word before you passed out.

You fell asleep in all of your clothes. Including your shoes.

Your nap was like a deep coma.

However, your comatose state was jarringly interrupted by a knock at the door. You gasped awake, instantly forgetting the strange dream you were having about talking vegetables. You laid on the bed in a drowsy stupor before another knock and a voice from your door made its way into your ears.

“It’s Mingi… will you open the door?”

You groaned, pushed yourself up from the bed, and sat with your legs dangling over the side. You momentarily stared at the wall and questioned existence before getting up to answer the door.

You turned the lock and began to slowly open the door as Mingi quickly pushed it all the way open. 

“I’m sorry,” he immediately blurted before fully crossing the threshold. You moved aside to let him in.

“I didn’t mean to talk to you that way. I was just frustrated, but that’s no excuse! We were just doing so well this whole week…”

You couldn’t look him in the eyes because you know his expression was heart-wrenching. You couldn’t form words and definitely didn’t want to cry again.

“You know you can talk to me, right? We’ve been partners and friends for years. I’m always here to listen,” Mingi said in a quiet voice, moving closer to you.

Finally you looked up, some more tears threatening to spill. You hugged him tightly, taking him by slight surprise. Mingi was always an anchor for you. Someone you could rely on in your most troubling days. Life was hard, you both knew, but you could hold onto each other when the waters were rough. Sometimes you forgot that he had your best interest at heart, and that it was better to be honest than to bottle things up.

He held you closely, his head perched on top of yours. He slightly snickered.

“Now, will you just tell me what’s up?”

You pulled away to see his mouth slightly upturned in a saddened smile. 

You finally spoke, regaining steadiness, albeit through an occasional sniffle.

“I’ve just been bogged down the past week. I put too much on my plate again and I thought I could handle it. I never seem to learn. It all just fell apart when I knew I was disappointing you and then you were frustrated and I just… lost it.”

“You… could never disappoint me. You amaze me everyday. Your passion, your drive, your heart. I’ve never met anyone else like you.”

His words held a weight that they never had in the past. Years of knowing him, knowing his heart and mind, and yet this was the first time he spoke unlike ever before. You couldn’t deny the moments in the past where one of you threatened to cross the threshold. A sensual dance move, a gaze held longer than it should have. Freudian slips and flirtatiousness. Your friend circle constantly berating you both on not already crossing into the “bone zone.” 

The truth was, you both already loved each other so much, you couldn’t bare to think that the other didn’t feel the same. A stupid problem, really. If only one of you had spoken your mind, less time would have been spent to get where you’re about to be right now.

Mingi closed the gap between you, your body doing the same. Reflex perhaps, from past ballet choreographies, or perhaps… a mutual feeling flooding the room, an invisible string that held you both together all these years finally tightening around your waists. 

The air was thicker and heavier now that your faces were so close. Your noses slightly touched, and your foreheads connected. Your breath intermingled with his, a mix of post-nap and mint. You stayed like this, realizing it was the closest you’ve ever been. Dancing made you close, but this was intimate. 

The first brush of lips was so light you’re not even sure it happened. Another brush and you were sure of it now. And another. And another. Mingi held you in his arms, both wrapped around you as you did the same, embracing his entirety.

Timid exploration turned into more confident kisses as Mingi’s hand cupped your face. The kiss became deeper, another seemingly mutual move. Even now, you were in sync with one another. Mingi’s lips locked with yours as he kissed your upper lip, then the bottom, and you slowly returned the favor.

Your heart was beating and a knot in your stomach was forming. This feeling really was unlike any other. 

A remembrance of the past made its way through your mind within milliseconds and a surge of confidence whirred through you. Mingi was always physically attractive to you. Emotional attraction took longer, but from day one, he was a whole snack. Correction, meal. Both males and females would do a double-take when he passed by: a shadow of striking features upon a broad, tall frame.

Only now did you realize he only had eyes for you.

Your hands found their way into Mingi’s hair as his hands began to drift lower and lower. They went from your waist to your hips and then-

“Are you okay with this?” Mingi pulled from you suddenly. You were caught by surprise.

“I mean, really, just- tell me if you’re uncomforta-”

You interrupted the doubt that was spilling from his mouth, swallowing all the what ifs. Taken by the firm message you had sent him, his hands resumed their placement on your ass, giving a hard squeeze accompanied by a small moan into Mingi’s mouth. He laughed against your lips as his hands roamed all over you. To your hips then your back, your waist, back to your ass. 

You responded by doing the same to him, although you couldn’t reach as much. Your hands travelled under his shirt to feel the strength of his abs. He shuddered.

“Your hands are cold,” he whispered. You quietly snickered.

Taking you by the wrist, Mingi pulled your hand from under his shirt. Lifting your hand and making intense eye contact with you, he proceeded to run his tongue over your delicate fingers. The eroticism of the scene made your eyes fall to the floor. Mingi’s other hand pulled your chin so that you were facing him once again. He slid one of your fingers all the way into his mouth and back out again with a smirk. The fucker knew he was driving you mad.

You pulled your hand free from his grasp, and proceeded to retaliate by grinding your palm into his crotch. The smirk on his face quickly melted to one of overwhelming and unexpected pleasure, his mouth falling open and a low moan escaping his lips.

You held his gaze now, your hand cupping around the shape of his cock through his pants. 

He’d had enough.

He placed a hand on your back, pulling you toward him and lifting you up, your legs wrapped around his waist. You could feel the entirety of his bulge pressing against you through the thin material of your pants. He proceeded to grind into you with ease. Mingi was staring right into you, a look of aggression and lust beginning to ignite within his irises. 

Grinding into one another, the stimulating and new sensation of pleasure that you gave each other was addicting. You resumed the kiss from earlier, now more fiery and needy. Neither of you wanted to stop and you swore you could come just like this. But you were still in the entranceway to your apartment and clothes were yet to come off.

Harsh intakes of breaths and small moans emitted from both of you.

“More… more…” you whispered, your head buried into him. You pushed away from him, dropping down to the floor. He looked at you in slight confusion until you grabbed his wrist and led him to the bedroom. 

Closing the door behind you, the room was illuminated by moonlight sneaking through the window blinds. You both stood at the end of the bed, Mingi glancing at you. He smiled and proceeded to slip off his shirt. 

“Damn…” you murmured, a smile creeping onto your face.

Mingi smiled back. 

“You’ve seen me shirtless before,” he said, holding both your hands in his.

“Yes, but… not like this…” you responded, giving him a small push until he fell back onto the bed. He was still while you slowly proceeded to take off your pants and shirt in front of him. He watched with a hungry and awed gaze, his eyes tracing over every inch. Left in your bra and panties, you climbed back onto his lap, pushing his head down onto the comforter.

“And now you’ve seen me shirtless,” you said, leaning down to give him a small kiss on the lips. Mingi’s features were beautifully highlighted in the cool light that shone into the bedroom. You moved to explore his skin with your lips, from his mouth to his cheeks and to his ear. Slightly biting onto his earlobe and running your tongue along the back of his ear, you could feel his body tense in arousal. His hands came up to grip and caress your sides.

You quietly spoke into his ear. 

“You like that, hm?” 

He nodded gingerly in response.

You proceeded to trace the skin from behind his ear down to his neck where you so badly wanted to mark him up. You began to suck gently on this side of his neck before going back up to his ear.

“Is this okay?” you asked.

Mingi let out a breathy “yes” and you made your way back down to his neck. 

Mingi whimpered as you increased the force in which you took his skin into your mouth. Sucking and then tracing the spot delicately with your tongue, you repeated this in a couple spots down his neck and even near his collarbones. Mingi’s breath would hitch as you ran the tip of your tongue across his body.

You sat back up to look down at the sight below you. Mingi was underneath you, his warm chest rising and falling, his hair slightly mussed, and his eyes fixated on yours. You smiled.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just… you.”

He smiled and motioned for you to lie down again. You came back down and he gave you a small kiss before flipping you over, with him now on top.

You were taken by surprise, yet you laughed.

Mingi smiled down at you.

“It’s my turn now, princess.”

He immediately went to work on your neck, similar to you with him, but he was a little more greedy. He moved all over, wanting to take in every inch of you, to taste all of you. You clutched his hair tightly as he sucked on your neck, only choosing to leave one large mark instead of numerous little ones. Different strategies.

He made his way down to your chest, tongue teasing near the cups of your bra.

“Is it okay if I…”

You sat up a bit from underneath him, removing the bra for him. He sat in a shocked silence before speaking again.

“Every inch of you is just… beautiful,” he said, making his way back on top of you to take one of your breasts into his mouth. His tongue would tease at your nipples before he would wrap his mouth around your breast and suck harder, repeatedly changing the way he stimulated you. It felt so good, and it drove you crazy.

As he was hovering above you, you traced your hand down his chest and onto his crotch. He was already hard for you. He groaned while his mouth was latched onto you and slightly bucked into your hand. He moved from your chest back to your mouth, a much more desperate and needy kiss now.

The kiss was louder, wetter, filthier. Both of you let out small moans and groans as your tongues made their way to every corner of your mouths. You began palming him again, more rigorously this time. Both of you increased in kissing speed as you pleasured him, his arousal  
building. Mingi pulled away.

“I can’t fucking take it anymore,” he said, sliding off to stand at the end of the bed. He began to undo his pants before making himself fully naked in front of you. He was panting, a sheen of sweat on his skin, and his cock completely ready. 

You didn’t take your eyes off of him as you slid your panties off and threw them onto the floor. You sat against the headboard and spread your legs open for him, both of you now completely and utterly exposed to one another.

“Come back,” you said lowly.

He slowly approached the bed and began to crawl up to you from the bottom of the bed, his eyes moving between your pussy and your face. He positioned himself between your legs, crawling up until your faces were level. He looked at you in wonder, a small half-smile, half-smirk on his face. You reached out one hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes and sighing. You took in every inch of his face, his long lashes, his cute nose, his beautiful now-red lips. His eyes fluttered back open. He gestured for you to come closer. You leaned in as his lips were placed next to your ear.

“Will you let me eat you out?” he whispered.

You couldn’t help but laugh a little. He smiled at you.

“Let me make you feel good, okay?” 

You nodded.

Mingi made his way down until he was where he wanted to be. You watched him as he slowly ran his tongue along the length of your slit for the first time. You took in a sharp breath. Just the sight of him and the feeling he was giving you was almost overwhelming.

He did it again, slowly running his tongue along the entirety of your pussy, from the lips to directly onto the clit. Once he was apparently finished going that speed, he increased the tempo a bit, lapping at you more quickly.

He inserted his tongue inside of you, just a preview of what he could do to you. He watched as your mouth would fall open and then close again with the changes in sensation.

You wanted to come for him and to have release. Your hand gripping his hair again, you pushed him down further, making a clear sign of what you wanted. He let out a sound of surprise, his voice causing vibrations to travel inside of you. He kept up the pace, going in and out of you and then back to the clit, then back inside of you. Your high was building until you finally reached your first climax of the night. You let out a few choked moans as you rode out your orgasm. But Mingi didn’t let up right away, purposefully overstimulating you. Your body jerked as he finished you off and drank you in.

You laid there, panting, eyes closed.

“How was that?” Mingi asked sincerely. He really wanted to know if he did okay.

“Yes. So much yes. You were so good, baby,” you replied, sitting up to give him a small kiss on the forehead. He responded with another quick kiss on your lips.

You stared into his eyes as you slid your hand to his cock, still hard and not taken care of. He tensed a bit, the sensation causing his expression to change in an instant. Without lube, you spit into your hand, wrapping it back around his cock and slowly beginning to stroke his length. You teased him the way he did you. He sat back on his hands as his head fell back. Several slow strokes later and you removed your hand. His head came back up to look at you. 

“What’s-” you cut him off by sinking down to position your mouth near his cock. Sticking your tongue completely out, you ran it along the underside all the way to the tip, tasting his salty precome. A low, throaty moan resonated from Mingi.

Wanting to surprise him, you attempted to take in as much of him as you could, gagging as his cock hit the back of your throat. He let out a much louder moan this time that resonated throughout the room. Trying to get the hang of it, you began bobbing up and down, resisting the urge to gag as much as you could. The spitty sounds from sucking him off were completely lewd, but it just made you more aroused. Mingi’s breath quickened and you could tell he was slowly approaching his climax. Focused on your ministrations, you were stopped as Mingi placed a hand under your chin to pull you off. Your face was a wet and messy sight to see, but Mingi didn’t care and neither did you.

“I want you. I want to be inside of you. I want to feel you,” he said, his voice as steady as he could make it.

Your heart rate increased tenfold. Your stomach flip-flopped as you processed his words. This was the most intimate you could ever be with a person. You wanted that person to be someone you loved.

“I want you too,” you replied, wiping off your face a bit.

Mingi scooted closer to you, and you climbed on top of him. Looking at him, you knew this was a big step. This was beyond just being dance partners or friends.

“Mingi.”

He listened to you intently, his eyes curious to what you might say.

“Before we do this, I want you to know that I really, truly… I love you. I have for a long time because you’ve always been a close friend, but this is different. That love for you hasn’t changed, but I feel something else now. I want to be this close to you for a long, long time.”

He looked at you with that same look of wonder that he had before.

“I want that too,” he said quietly. Another kiss and you felt a weight being removed from your shoulders. Mingi was all you would ever need.

He helped to position himself at your entrance and you slowly slid down onto him, both of you still wet with spit. You squeezed your eyes shut as you stretched around him, a radiating pain as you adjusted to his size. 

“You okay? Take your time.”

You nodded, gripping onto Mingi in a sort of hug. The feeling of him inside of you was becoming more pleasurable and less painful. You could feel every inch of him and the warmth that was filling you from inside. Pulling away, you began to slowly pull off from his cock and then back down again, shudders and small noises of shock and pleasure from the both of you.

“Is this your first time?” you hesitantly ask between shudders.

Mingi replies with a breathy “yeah.”

“Me too.”

He smiles at you, his face contorting into a mixture of pleasure and happiness. Picking up the pace and getting into a steady rhythm, Mingi begins to meet you in the middle as you ride him and he thrusts upward into you. The act is one mainly done in silence, with an occasional moan or staggered breath escaping somebody’s lips. You latch onto Mingi, bringing yourself skin-to-skin with him at your chests. Arms around his neck, he held onto your waist with his hands, helping to keep you balanced. You would look at one another, exchange small smiles, and then be overcome with the building pleasure once again.

Faster and faster you went, your legs starting to cramp and your back beginning to ache, but the pleasure was immeasurable and this moment was unlike any imagined.

You held Mingi close, whispering into one another’s ears.

“I’m close. Keep going,” you panted.

“Inside?” he responded, a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

“It’s okay. The pill works wonders.”

Mingi let out a small chuckle, still harshly thrusting into you.

“Harder, yes, there,” you chanted.

“You just feel so good,” Mingi whimpered.

The volume of your voices increased as your climaxes approached, words becoming scrambled into nothing but exclamations of bliss. You felt a warmth being released, the sensation and realization that he came inside of you bringing you over the edge. Mingi loudly groaned and you held your breath as a powerful orgasm rippled through you. Mingi continued slowly thrusting in and out, overstimulating the both of you. You could feel Mingi shake underneath you. Your body finally untensed and you relaxed against him, his chest quickly rising and falling.

After your breaths became steady again, Mingi gently pulled away. You slowly lifted yourself off of him, his come leaking out of you and onto the bed and his inner thighs. You glanced up at him.

“Whoops,” you said with a smile.

He chuckled, wiping away some of the liquid with your sheets.

“Hey, hey, whoa!” you pulled the sheets out of his hands.

“They’re already dirty!” he loudly proclaimed, laughing back at you and reaching to snatch the sheets back.

You quickly turned away from him, keeping the sheets to yourself. Mingi paused for a moment before quickly pouncing on top of you.

“So you want to play games?” Mingi teased from above your face.

“Maybe,” you said with a shaky smirk.

Mingi leaned down to kiss you, slowly this time. He gently inserted his tongue, slowly moving it around, toying with yours. Butterflies zoomed around inside your stomach.

Pulling away, Mingi looked down at you and you gazed at his lovely face. His lovely, dishevelled, slightly sweaty, dorky, adorable face. You ran your hands through his colored hair, pushing it back only for it to fall back in his face. Mingi’s eyes seemed to glow. 

He flopped onto the bed beside you, lying down on the now almost-bare bed. You both laid in naked silence, staring at the ceiling. 

Mingi bluntly broke the silence, suddenly leaping from the bed. 

“I’m hungry,” he said, walking out of the bedroom. You glanced at his bare backside and his sharp shoulder blades before following him to your small kitchen.

You were met with the sight of Mingi in nothing but your hardly-used apron with a cartoon dog on it holding a ladle. 

“Oh, God.”

“Looks good, right?”

“Well, we’ve had sex. And are you now going to cook for me?” you said playfully, sitting at the counter with your head on your hand.

He turned around to face you.

“I would love to, but there’s something else I want to do,” he said, coming around to stand in front of you. Sitting on the chair, he was still considerably taller than you. 

“Would you like to maybe go beyond being ‘friends’? I honestly have to confess I’ve wanted it for a while but I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same,” he said, looking down at you but still managing to seem small.

“Honey, I think it’s safe to assume that if I just lost my virginity to you, I like you a considerable amount.” 

You stood on the chair, still bared to Mingi. Standing above him now, you stuck a finger under his chin to look up at you. His face resembled a sad puppy’s, nervous as to what else you might say.

“I’ve wanted this too. I want to get closer to you. I want to be yours,” you said a little quieter.

A huge grin appeared on his face, his smile travelling up to his now squinted eyes. 

“I have an idea. Let’s get dressed. I want to take you on a date. I also don’t really want to cook because you have nothing here to even work with,” he said, untying his apron and placing it on the kitchen counter.

You opened your mouth to protest, but he was already on the move. Cleaning up and putting your clothes back on, Mingi led you toward the door, grabbing his keys. Before he opened the door, you touched his arm to stop him.

Standing on tiptoe, you puckered your lips, beckoning for a kiss. He smiled before fulfilling your request, giving you a small peck on the lips. 

Turning to leave, Mingi held the door open for you and you closed it behind you.

Making your way down the hall, Mingi reached for your hand, lacing your fingers together. You looked up at him and smiled.

You were together.

**Author's Note:**

> this got LENGTHY and i’m proud i finished it. thank you as always for reading. feel free to leave comments/feedback, i love to hear from y’all!


End file.
